Evangelion REDUX: You Can (Not) Despair
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: He always wanted a second chance to make things right. (Follows Rebuild, but will incorporate parts of anime and manga). ShinjiXAsuka/Rei
1. There Is (Always) A Chance: 00

Red.

That was the only thing he could really see past the sandy beach, to be honest. No matter where you went, even if you had managed to access old military institutions where they were starting to get the sea back to it's old, azure self, the ocean would forever remained bloody red.

No, it wasn't water anymore… it was a sea of LCL. The scent was pungent, anyone able to smell it a mile away… but he had been so used to it. He just sat on the beach, legs brought up to his chest, and arms resting on his knees. Three years had gone by, and yet, true to the Curse of Evangelion, he had not aged. However, he no longer looked the same. If at all anything, he was different than how he truly was.

His brown hair, short and cut close with a rich shade of dark chocolate, was now snow white. His dark eyes, the color of dirt, now the same color as the ocean at which he watched with an impassive gaze. It had been a shock to him, at first. He looked like his friend, Kaworu. There was hardly any trace of the fourteen-year-old boy that had tried to save the world.

How ironic that he ended up doing the opposite. He stopped his father's ambitions, but everyone he cared about died. He had rejected Human Instrumentality, but the world was beyond repair. That task now fell to him, he who had brought it to an end.

The Near Third Impact, they called it… Even if it was incomplete, it was still just as terrifying as the previous ones, obliterating nearly all of life. Then, while attempting to fix his mistakes, he inadverdently started the Fourth Impact. In a way… he had doomed the world twice over. He had lost his friend, Kaworu. He tried to stop him. Even though he was an Angel, he still cared for him… he truly did not consider him an Angel, he thought him to be human. There was no denying that.

After the Near Third Impact, his world collapsed… his friends, who once gave him encouraging words, to continue helping him face the world, now looked at him with scorn. The only person that didn't look at him with scathing rage was Toji's younger sister. It was ironic, really. The girl he had hurt because of his screw-up from so long ago was the one who treated him with kindness…

To him, he felt that he didn't deserve any of it.

Shinji Ikari did not deserve kindness, not after all that he had done. Fourteen years did not change him. Fourteen years did not open his eyes. All it had done was close his eyes, forcing him to remain forever ignorant of the truth. When he awoke, the world was now cruel, and his friends, replaced with strangers. He expected it when he saw Asuka again, wearing an eyepatch over her eye. He saw her gaze, that kindness hidden beneath the scolding glare.

It had become dark and cold.

He sighed to himself, resting his head against his forearms. He had truly, in every sense of the word, screwed up… He had failed everyone. He may have stopped Gendo, and SEELE, and the total destruction of the world… but it was now vacant. Only he remained… yet he was no longer human either.

The Fifth Impact, that which he referred to as the Final Impact, had changed him, just as the Near Third had allowed his Evangelion, his _mother_ , to transcend into near godhood. He wanted to save Rei so badly back then that he would gladly forfeit everything. To him, she was all that mattered. He didn't care if the world crashed and burned. All that mattered was getting Rei back.

He didn't even know that she wasn't even human, and even if he did know, he wouldn't have cared. That girl was among the first he had opened up to in those years, those long three years of solitude He wasn't about to lose her. The second Rei, Rei Q Gendo called her, wasn't like her… yet she treated him with gentleness. She helped embrace his new life, that the harsh reality in front of him was the world that came to be because of his selfishness not to be alone.

She was odd that way… but, then again, this was Rei Ayanami. No matter which one of her you were talking to, Rei would always be strange in her own little way. That was the part of her he cherished, the part of her he adored…

The part of her he loved.

When the Fifth Impact began, Lilith had been reborn through Rei, partially because of Gendo's stupidity. Kaworu had returned to the world, through the form of Adam, the first Angel. They had each given him the opportunity to create the world, or preserve it.

Rei told him to create the world of Human Instrumentality.

Kaworu told him to reject it.

He recalled his life up to that point. Back when he was young, the world was so kind to him, his world that which revolved around his parents. He missed the days when Gendo used to smile, and he missed the days when he could be held within his mother's arms. Then his world, which was bright and joyful, turned icy and isolated when his mother had mysteriously vanished. Back then, he thought she had died. His father abandoned him, left him alone with his teacher and his aunt and uncle. He continued to remain isolated, listening only to the sweet music his casets brought him. After three years of solitude, his father brought him forward into the hellish world, forcing him into the cockpit of the Evangelion.

If you asked him seventeen years ago if he regretted that decision, he would have said yes.

If you asked him that question now, he would have said no.

He did not regret stepping inside the Evangelion. It was because of that decision that he found himself in a better world, despite all the harsh realities that existed with it. After so long… his world was becoming lively. It was slowly becoming how it used to be, back when his mom was still alive.

Then tragedy came when he had nearly killed Asuka, all because of the abomination that was the Dummy Plug System. And tragedy continued to plague him thereafter, first with Rei being devoured by the Tenth Angel, and then with the world that he had made through the Near Third Impact. It was as if his entire life was nothing but a tragedy, hidden beneath the guise of a happy, faithful world.

Shame how well that went.

He then thought about the people in his life. He thought about his friends at school, the technician staff at NERV, his father back when he felt their relationship starting to repair, and of his fellow pilots… Rei, and Asuka.

Had he not been through all of this tragedy, he would have accepted Human Instrumentality, to be reunited with his friends. Anything was better than being alone.

However, the fact is, he had gone through all of that hardship. He endured. He _survived_.

Thus, he chose to reject Human Instrumentality. Humans would forever remain separate, and a new being of existence would remain in the idle minds of disturbed men. All that was left was to forge a new world… yet that proved difficult.

Shinji Ikari held the authority to forge a new word, yet no matter how much thought he gave it, nothing would seem acceptable. He once thought of making a world based on his selfishness, where his family as alive, getting along, and he had all of his friends back with him. It would be as if the world was focused solely on him. But, he didn't feel that it would be right. He wanted the world to be fair to everyone.

That was where he hit the snag. Nothing he thought of seemed… right. For three years, since the day he rejected Human Instrumentality, he wondered if it was possible for him to really make the new world. He started to question even himself about his capabilities, despite no longer being fully human.

How odd.

He sighed again, this time allowing his legs to fall and spread out, and his arms to support him up, resting on the sand. He stared up at the blank sky above him. No matter how much time passed, the azure sky would never return. It would always be this darkened, crimson color. It was not like the sea, it was a cape of tinted red blackness that gave off the cold feeling of dread.

It had taken quite a bit of time to grow used to such a sight.

He had not realized that he had been pondering about what to do for the entire day, and found himself now lying on the sand, his arms behind his head, and staring listlessly up at the star-lit sky. He never did ask why stars continued to exist while the sky was so warped and twisted. Perhaps it was just nature preserving what little was left of the world.

He should have been grateful for that, at the very least.

" _The world remains stagnant…"_

He lifted his head up further, staring back at the figure who approached him. No humans were left in this world… only him and two others. Before him was none other than Rei, or rather Lilith, or whichever this being of existence was. All he knew was that she looked just like the Rei Ayanami he knew, bluish-gray hair, red eyes and all.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, his voice strangely quiet and emotionless. Beings like him had no need for emotions. "I haven't found the perfect world to create yet."

Rei/Lilith offered him a sad smile in return. _"You needn't apologize, Yehowah."_ Yehowah… that was his name now. Shinji Ikari had died on the day the Fifth Impact had claimed the world. _"To Create a new world is not something that can be done so easily."_

He had figured as much, seeing as how it had been three years, and yet, still no progress. _"Sleep, Yehowah…"_ Rei/Lilith told him, gently placing herself beside him. _"Think of a new world tomorrow… Time is endless."_

He nodded, and felt his eyes close him away from reality. In no time at all, his consciousness already faded away into the world of dreams… or at least, that was how he perceived it. Once his mind was fully elsewhere, Rei/Lilith's smile turned sad, her hand brushing against his cheek. **"Three years have passed…"** the voice of the one who abhorred the sadness of humans rung out, his body manifesting beside him, hands slipped into his trousers. **"Yet, he still cannot envision the world that would not reflect upon his own desires."** Kaworu/Adam tilted his head in thought. **"Is it wrong to be selfish at times?"**

" _To most, yes, it would be…"_ she said, nodding her head. _"However, Yehowah-"_ Rei/Lilith quickly shook her head. _"No… Shinji Ikari deserves this once chance to be selfish."_

" **How curious…"** Kaworu/Adam noted. **"That is the first time you have addressed him as such since before he became a being beyond the realm of men."**

Shinji Ikari had never been addressed as such since when he had done what the Evangelion he commanded had done, only to a higher extent. He was a being that was neither Angel nor human… he was something more, but not the same as Adam or Lilith. They were Seeds of Life, those who would give birth to a new existence. He was one who would give birth to a new world.

" _I am aware of that…"_ Rei/Lilith responded, her hand now caressing his cheek. _"Tell me… Have we made the correct choice? In giving him this role?"_

" **That is not my place to say, really."** Kaworu/Adam shrugged. **"All we can do is watch over the world he will create, regardless of whether or not it reflects his truest wishes."**

" _And if he does not create a new world?"_ Rei/Lilith questioned. _"What if he cannot find a world suitable to his own desires… because he bears none?"_

That caused the male to raise an eyebrow in question. That thought had not occurred to him… yet it made sense. Shinji Ikari was gone, thus any wishes he had were null and void. Yehowah existed to grant the wishes of Shinji Ikari, to bring about the world where he would be happy. If he did not exist, then the world he wanted would no exist.

So, this brought forth the question: how would you create the world that reflected the wishes of one who no longer existed?

"… **Perhaps he would have that answer…"** Kaworu/Adam answered after a long period of silence. **"If Shinji Ikari's mind remained."**

At this, the female being could only smile. _"Then, perhaps…"_ she spoke with a soft, tender voice. _"We should grant him the wish he holds at the very bottom of his heart… The wish he never spoke."_

Kaworu/Adam's eyes widened in shock. **"Are you certain?"** he asked, still stunned. **"You do realize the complications this represents, do you not?"**

" _I know of what is to come if we grant this wish of his…"_ Rei/Lilith said, her smile still present. _"But… his heart is no longer what it once was. It no longer bears signs of weakness… It is strong, now. It has the strength to brave the world."_

" **And if he fails?"** he continued to question her. **"What if he falters, for even a moment?"**

Rei/Lilith looked up to meet his gaze. That was all that was needed for him to smile in resignation, shaking his head, and then staring out at the world before him. **"…I suppose it is foolish of me to ask such pointless questions…"** Kaworu/Adam muttered under his breath. **"…Especially if I am aware of the answers."**

Rei/Lilith giggled in response. _"Indeed you should…"_ she said with a teasing tone, quite unlike her previous behavior, as she stood up. _"Now… let us begin."_

" **Yes, let us begin…"** he spoke with a smile., before the two spoke one final time, in perfect unison.

" _ **The Rebuilding of the World."  
**_

* * *

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes, meeting the bright blue sky that he had once forgotten. In his ears danced the sweet music that he cherished, the sound of the musician who could not hear his beloved tunes playing to his heart's content. All that Shinji Ikari could hear was the sweet Ode to Joy.

It only took him a moment to realize that he was not Yehowah, the being that surpassed both humans and Angels. It took him another moment to realize that he could feel his own sadness and frowning confusion, feelings that he had long forgotten, as he did not need it.

Finally, his brown eyes looked to the side. His reflection met him, revealing the face of the boy who had yet to experience the horrors that were to come. his hair as brown as the Earth itself.

He stared out at the crimson sea stretching out from the beautiful, proud city of Tokyo-3.

Finally, a smile spread out across his face.

"Second verse…" he found himself saying. "Same as the first."

 **-0.00: There Is (Always) A Chance-**

Part One of Two: COMPLETE


	2. There Is (Always) A Chance: 11

Tokyo-3 looked as banged up as ever when he first arrived.

The buildings were decayed and crumbling into pieces, leaving only their steel skeletons behind to serve as a reminder that they had even existed. The roads were blocked with debris, but he was able to pass over them with ease. He didn't have any problems with the heat, either. Maybe that was because he had grown used to it during his time as an Eva pilot and whatnot, but that was beside the point.

He looked off into the distance as he stepped over a few pieces of debris, seeing VTOL's flying straight towards their destination, armed to the teeth with weaponry. He knew it was pointless. Angels were far beyond that of the capabilities of normal men, due to their nature as the true children of Adam. The Evangelion were nothing but falsehoods, but even they stood a fighting chance against them. He certainly did, alongside Asuka, Rei, Mari, and the other Children.

A sigh escaped his lips. It seemed that he had been doing this a lot lately. Perhaps it was becoming a habit? Or perhaps it had something to do to his reclaimed emotions? Back in his time as Yehowah, there had not been a need for emotions. All that was needed was the creation of a new world. Naturally, when he found his emotions back in place, and his personality intact, he felt... happy.

He had always wished for a chance to make amends. "How long is it until Misato get's here..?" Shinji muttered to himself as he sat down next to the small telephone booth, taking a small break as he took out the postcard Misato had left for him. Every time he looked at it, no matter how much time passed, he was still blushing up a storm.

A part of him told him it was all Misato's doing, when she wasn't around.

* * *

Gendo Ikari was starting to grow impatient.

 _'All of them, fools in the making...'_ he thought in disgust as he looked forward at the obvious outcomes. The screen in front of him showed the Fourth Angel, designated as Sachiel, being bombarded with fruitless assaults from the military. Beside him, Fuyutsuki sighed. "It doesn't matter how much firepower they unleashed upon it..." he quietly whispered, so that others beside him would not hear of it. "It all pales in comparison to the level of power they possess."

"Indeed." Gendo nodded in agreement. "Fourteen years have passed... and yet their power remains as terrifying as ever."

* * *

Shinji shook his head as he watched the military try valiantly, and vainly, try to destroy the Angel, Sachiel. Honestly, were the idiots in the military really so stupid as to think that they could destroy a near god-like being with meager strength such as this? Did the forget the power that resulted in the event that could only be remembered as the Second Impact?

Then again, he supposed that was human nature. Ignorant, and hopelessly foolish. He had used to be like that himself, until he stepped inside the cockpit of the being that he would both trust, and despise. The being that he would abhor and cherish.

Another explosion in the distance caused the earth to rumble beneath his feet as he got up off of his feet, his hands at his sides. He could hear the sound of a machine's engine humming loudly, coming closer with each second. He smiled slightly, catching sight of a familiar vehicle barreling towards him. "Took her long enough..." he mused. The car swirled to a stop, right in front of him.

The sight of seeing a youthful, cheery Misato Katsuragi had nearly brought tears to his eyes. "Hey ya." she greeted, despite the situation they were in. "You're Shinji Ikari, right? I'd like to stick to chat, but unless you want to die... please get in the car~"

Ah, how he missed her sense of humor.

Without so much as a word, Shinji quickly entered the vehicle, closing the door behind him. The moment the tires began to screech, an explosion rung out behind them, followed by the intense heat of the explosion created by the wreckage of a burning VTOL. Misato and him were already off on their way, driving through the wrecked streets and making headway into the more urban, industrialized part of the city, the new Tokyo, armored and built for disaster... mostly, anyway.

"Whew, pretty intense, huh?" Misato said, a slight smile on her face as she continued to drive. "Sorry for taking so long. Traffic was murder. My name is Misato Katsuragi, but you already know that, huh?"

"Hai." Shinji responded, his gaze set outside the window. "Sorry for being a hindrance, Miss Misato."

"Oi, none of this Miss stuff!" the purple-haired fox pouted, giving him a mock glare. "It makes me feel old... and whoever said you were a hindrance, Shinji? Way I see it, you're pretty special yourself."

"How do you mean?" he questioned. "The fact that I'm being called in by my father, who is the Commander of NERV? Or the fact that I am being picked up by a speed freak?"

Crap, he shouldn't have said that. He really needed to learn how to act meek and shy again, those days were so peaceful... why, you ask? Because, he could actually keep his damned mouth shut, hence avoiding near death situations.

Like now, for example. Only a second after the words fell from his mouth, Shinji held on for dear life as he felt the car suddenly pick up a burst of speed, and Misato giving him a sickly sweet smile. "Sorry, what did you say about a speed freak?"

"...I retract my earlier statement." he responded quickly. Misato smiled, and slowed down considerably. He still kept his reservations. This woman was unpredictable, in all sense of the word. Seriously, he wondered where exactly his father found her in the first place. "The military looks like it isn't making any progress."

"Yeah, seems like." Misato said in agreement. "Then again, what do you expect? It's an Angel, for Pete's sake. You would think they would let NERV handle this, since we're actually competant. How do they respond? 'We won't work with fools'. Hah!" she snorted, nearly throwing her hands into the air. "Seriously, what does it take for military idiots to see the bigger picture?"

"That is human nature, Misato." Shinji responded to her question, though he knew she wasn't really expecting an answer. "We are always ignorant, but above all else, we are prideful. Until proven otherwise, we use only self-reliance, despite what little good it does."

"...You are nothing like what I was expecting."

"Gomen."

Why was he apologizing? He had spent three years as a being without emotions. A meager few hours is hardly enough time to readjust to emotions that were deemed uneccesarry for beings such as him? Actually, now that he thought about it, would he still be capable of the feats he was able to perform back when he was Yehowah? Hm, that would require some investigation.

Shinji turned his attention back to the battle and grew curious when he saw what looked like a bomber passing overhead. "Ano... Are they planning on dropping an N-2 mine?" he asked, pointing to the carrier. Misato's eyes widened, snapping her head to the site. Her face paled, and brought the car to an immediate halt, causing him to be tossed forward a bit and causing some pain in his chest, due to the seat belt tugging at him tightly.

"Ah, crap!" Misato quickly unbuckled herself, and swung the door open. "Get down!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He had done this before, technically speaking.

By the time they were out of the car, and taking refuge, the bomb was already dropped, it's steel furnace aimed directly atop the heavenly sword of divine order.

In the next second, all of the ruined city of what used to be Tokyo-2 was engulfed in a sea of flames.

* * *

Gendo withdrew a scoff when the soldiers around him whooped in joy, patting themselves on the back and hugging each other. His so-called _superior_ officers looked smug, turning to him. "It appears your assistance won't be necessary, Commander Ikari." the general told him condescendingly. As much as he wanted to snap at the man, he held his tongue. They were still his supporters, and superiors. He had to keep up appearances, after all.

The screen was laced with static, a result of the bomb that had just been released. He knew what would appear to them afterwards, however. He could already see it. "What's the target's current status?" one of the more reasonable soldiers asked, wanting to gain a full grasp of the current situation. The way Gendo was had started to make some of the more lesser soldiers a bit hesitant and worried. It was as if he knew something that the rest of them didn't.

How right they were.

"Verifying..." the technician stated, fiddling around with the console before coming to a stop, gaining the desired result. "Image, back on-line!"

The static became replaced with a flurry of orange-red inferno. It was like a scene straight from the words of Dante's Inferno, buildings becoming engulfed in eternal, everlasting flames that destroyed all of life's creation. At first, the generals' smug looks grew by the second, seeing no sign of the Angel's body... then they saw the silhouette. Once they realized that it was still standing upright, their eyes widened considerably, and leaped out of their seats.

The image blew up, revealing Sachiel's body to them. The mask it bore began to crack and fall apart, being pushed off to the side. A new mask was starting to form, pushing up from the green-scorched flesh that was hardly touched, burning red eyes leering out at them.

"I-Impossible!"

"That... was our last resort..."

"Impressive..." Fuyutsuki noted, scratching his chin. "It's regeneration is remarkable."

Gendo said nothing. He merely kept his hands folded neatly underneath his chin, and continued to wait for the desired responses he wished to hear from his so-called _superiors_. He then received a small buzz in his ear, confirmation of contact. He tapped the communication piece lodged in his ear. "Go ahead."

 ** _The Third Child has arrived in Tokyo-3. He is being escorted by Captain Katsuragi as we speak, sir._**

Gendo held back a small smile of victory. So, his son had decided to come back after all. "Fuyutsuki."

His companion nodded. "Yes, it's about that time, isn't it?" he asked before turning to the generals. "Please, excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I must make arrangements with our staff."

The old codger didn't even wait for a reply. Gendo couldn't mask his grunt of amusement in time, earning a slight glare from the man next to him.

 _'It's been three years... Shinji.'_

* * *

"Unfreakingbelievable!" Misato growled, glaring at Sachiel, who was likely oblivious to her killing intent. "You stupid bastards! I hope you know you're paying for the damage on my car!"

Shinji sighed, shaking his head. "Misato..." he tried to tell her. "It is just a car."

Sadly, however, the woman would not hear of it. "Just a car?!" she cried back in disbelief. "JUST a CAR?! Shinji, this is my pride and joy! This is like my child! This is the very definition that makes up what I am! Take it away, and I'm as bland and boring as a grandmother!"

Not really, if you recall the fact that you live like a slob, and have a pet penguin.

...He still needed to ask her about that, he really did.

Again, Shinji sighed, more proof that this was starting to turn into a habit of his. He chose to ignore the rest of her rant and focus on flipping the car back upright, as it was now on it's side. He placed his hands against the roof, and began to push. He grounded his feet, as to provide leverage, and then exerted force into his arms. The vehicle was groaning as it was starting to be placed back on the proper position.

Misato gaped as she watched a fourteen year old child manage to place a car back on it's wheels all by himself, without any sort of help at all. "We should be on our way." Shinji Ikari stated, his tone oddly calm and collected. It almost reminded her of how Rei Ayanami spoke. She shuddered at the thought of having to deal with two of such stoic, damn-near silent and socially awkward people. Seriously, would it kill to receive someone perfectly normal?!

Well, whatever. She could ask questions later. She slipped back into the car, and strapped on the seat belt before slamming her foot on the gas pedal. Instantly, they were back to the road, leading straight to NERV. Through out the drive, the NERV Captain went over the information that was known about the Third Child, Shinji Ikari.

He was fourteen years old, having lived with his teacher for three years after Commander Gendo Ikari abandoned him for unknown reasons. From what information they gathered, he had little interaction with others, bearing a withdrawn and self-dependent personality, and a slight fear of being around others, or at least, that was what she thought, anyway. He would have a driving force to be acknowledged, to be praised for his actions by parental figures, such as his father. However, what she saw so far did not match up. He was calm, composed, almost emotionless and dealing with the entire situation like he would with any other day.

Shinji Ikari was so strange... Once again, she asks, would it kill to receive someone perfectly normal?

* * *

"Thank you." Fuyutsuki said, nodding his head with his hand on his communication ear-piece. "Yes, I understand... We are grateful for your cooperation." With that, he removed his hand, and focused his attention to the people on the bridge, all of them at their proper stations. "So, this is where it all begins..." he muttered.

He had expected a response.

"Correct, old friend."

Gendo approached him from behind, his face still as cold and staunch as ever, bearing the imposing face that had always been infamous amongst the people of NERV. Once he was placed at his usual seat, he placed himself in his usual position. "Four VTOLS and thirty tanks later, and we have their cooperation." the man said coldly. "It almost seems rather hilarious with how far arrogance and pride will go."

"So it would seem." Fuyutsuki nodded once again, this time in agreement. He turned to the front. "We've received full cooperation from the military, and the JSDF. As of now, NERV has full control of the operation."

"And the Third Child?"

"Already on his way. Captain Katsuragi has already reached the designated point, and is en route to deliver him to the hanger bay."

Gendo smirked slightly. He knew full well how that would go, really. That woman was, in his words and Fuyutsuki's and in Ritsuko's, a speed freak that, despite working here for several years, could not figure her way around the GeoFront. That particular trait of her was both irritating... and amusing, all at the same time.

"Unit-01 is already being prepped for launch." Fuyutsuki continued. "All that is left is for him to arrive."

"..."

"Do you believe he will agree to this?" his friend asked him, curious to know the answer.

"...He will not have a choice." was all Gendo responded.

Fuyutsuki could only smile in response. That was a typical response from Gendo. _'I know you better than that, Gendo...'_ he thought. _'You may not show it, but you are looking forward to seeing him again. This is, after all, your first reunion in three years.'_

* * *

"...We are lost."

"H-haha, n-no we aren't."

"We have passed this corridor three times already, Misato. The scratch in the wall is proof."

A sigh escaped Misato's lips, the sound of her hand slapping her forehead echoing alongside the sound of grinding machinery. "Dammit, okay, my sense of direction sucks!" she finally admitted, being unable to withstand against his cold, neutral gaze. "Just stop giving me that look!"

"What look?"

"You know full well, you little brat!" the purple-haired Captain snapped before turning her attention back to the front, sighing. "Man... The Commander is gonna be pissed."

"Oh, it won't be him you will have to deal with, Misato." a familiar voice told her with amusement. Shinji smiled slightly, evident by the signs of the corners of his lips twitching upward. "I am already peeved, as is."

"H-hey... Ritsuko..." Misato greeted the blonde-haired scientist at the Elevator, their intended destination. Shinji could truly say that he much rather preferred Ritsuko Akagi with her short, yet wavy blonde hair rather than her buzz-cut. It just didn't suit her at all... plus it made her look like a man, not that he would ever speak such a thing. He preferred to stay in one-piece, thank you. "W-what's up?"

"You were supposed to arrive half an hour ago..." Ritsuko sighed, a hand at her temple as she shook her skull. "Oh well, at least you're here now. So, this is the Third Child, hm?" she said, leaning in slightly as she examined his face, a hand at her chin.

He merely looked back at her with his stoic expression, the one worn during his time as Yehowah. "Ohayo." he greeted, bowing politely. "I am Shinji Ikari. I will be in your care."

"Very well-mannered." Ritsuko observed. "Well, let's just hope you don't become influenced by her."

"H-hey, I'm not that bad!" Misato retorted as the two stepped inside the elevator with the woman. The iron doors shut together tightly, and began to make it's descent towards the hanger bay, where Evangelion Unit-01 waited for him. "And for you information, I am the epitome of a guardian!"

"Guardians..." the woman took a drag of her cigarette. "...do not drive like maniacs, nor do they get drunk off their asses on a daily basis."

"She couldn't be that bad, Miss Ritsuko." Shinji said, finding the perfect opportunity to get back at Misato's teasing, which he had to endure during his time at NERV up until he left after the incident with Asuka and the Ninth Angel. "It isn't as if she lives in an apartment building that should be under quarantine, lives off of an ungodly diet, or lives with some weird animal like a penguin or something."

Ritsuko could only looked amused as she snuck a glance at Misato, who started to laugh loudly... and nervously. Shinji sighed, continuing this charade. "...I retract my statement."

"Oh, I like this boy."

"Shut up, Ritz."

When the steel doors opened, the three stepped out and into the darkness that was the hanger bay. "So, tell me, Shinji..." Ritsuko started the practiced inquiry for all Eva pilots. "Do you have any combat experience?"

"Some, but not much." he replied. "Does having combat experience relate to the Angel up above?"

"Very astute. Yes, you are correct. As I am sure you are aware, NERV acts as the last defense of mankind, locked in a battle against the Angels. You've probably already seen how useless conventional weapons are. So, there's really only one weapon that will actually prove affective against them."

As if on cue, the darkness was lifted. Misato couldn't help but jump at the sight of the behemoth suddenly emerging, despite having stood there for quite a while, and Shinji merely smiled sadly, greeting it as if it were an old friend. Before him stood Evangelion Unit-01 in it's full glory, a horn spearing out from it's forehead, it's black and human-like body armored with purple-clad steel, and green highlights granting it the strange, unique flare. "This," Ritsuko gave the unneeded introduction of the creature that housed the soul of his mother, Yui Ikari. "is mankind's ultimate weapon... the Synthetic Humanoid Weapon, Evangelion."

His reaction was curious, yet not unexpected. "Is this what my father and NERV has been working on."

 **"Correct."**

Shinji looked up at the observation bay. Gendo stood there, arms clasped behind his back, and his gaze neutral and passive, looking down on him with a knowing glare, well-hidden beneath his sunglasses. The Shinji Ikari of old would have greeted him with hostility, and he had done so. Now, however, this was a new Shinji Ikari, one that knew the truth that was hidden beneath the cold-iron mask that hid the emotions of his father. He was a man determined to reclaim his beloved, no matter the cost. He would even bring about the end of the world, if that was what it took to see Yui Ikari once more. This was the sort of man Gendo Ikari was.

That did not mean Shinji Ikari had forgiven him completely. "It has been a long time... Father." Shinji spoke, his voice quiet, yet loud enough for the man to hear him. "Three years, to be exact."

 **"Indeed it has..."** Gendo pushed up his shades. **"Shinji Ikari."**

"W-wait, hold on here..." Misato looked uncertain, looking back and forth between the two and reading the atmosphere. "Ritsuko... Don't tell me that the reason we brought Shinji here was to...?"

"Yes." the blonde nodded in confirmation. "He is to pilot Unit-01."

"B-but that's suicide! He's 14 for christ's sake!" the woman tried to reason. "Listen, he's-"

"Very well."

His response was met with stunned expressions. Gendo merely looked pleased, on the other hand, giving him a nod of acknowledgement, clearly knowing his son made the correct choice. Ritsuko was baffled, blinking several times to make sure she was sure that she was not hallucinating, cleaning out her hears to be sure. Misato, on the other hand, looked aghast, shocked, and worried. Shinji was just a kid about to go into battle against a monster capable of destroying the city with terrifying ease... it was like sending a pig out for slaughter.

"S-Shinji, wait!" Misato tried to appeal to him. "Y-you don't have to do this!"

"If I don't pilot it, innocent people will be hurt, right?" Shinji turned to look at her, his gaze still neutral and without emotion. "Even as we speak... so there is little time in wasting here."

"B-but, you could die!"

"I don't really mind, Misato."

Her eyes widened. What he said next was enough to make her breath hitch, and her body freeze on the spot. Her mind was unable to comprehend his statement.

"What is so scary about dying?"

It was an illogical statement to them, yet to him, it was common sense. He had died twice, and both times were painless, feeling as if he had simply gone to sleep, falling into endless bliss. The first time he had died was back during the Near Third Impact, having lost physical form and slumbering within the Evangelion until WILLE retrieved it and restored his body. The second time he had died was when he rejected Human Instrumentality, and awoke on the beach as a being neither Human nor Angel.

Shinji Ikari no longer had a reason to fear death, for he had experienced it enough.

 **"Captain Katsuragi."** Gendo's voice snapped the two women out of their thoughts. **"Doctor Akagi. The Third Child bears a point. This is hardly a time for debate."**

Ritsuko nodded, her face cold and serious as she turned to Shinji. "Well... If you're ready, Shinji."

The boy only nodded, and followed her. All Misato could do was watch his back, watching him leave into the battle that could end his life.

"How..." she finally managed to speak up. "How can you say that..."

Misato Katsuragi could not fathom how someone so young could not understand the terror of death.

And neither had the soul dwelling within the Evangelion, watching the exchange.

* * *

If there had been one feeling he had missed since having been stripped of emotions upon transcending into the being called Yehowah, it was the feeling of stepping inside the Entry Plug, hands coiled around the controls, and feet placed firmly in the stirrups. His back was placed against the chair, his gaze solely focused straight ahead, and his body void of all tension. There would be time for that when the battle would begin.

 **"We're proceeding with the initial phases."** Ritsuko's voice echoed out to him through the communicator installed into the Plug. **"Are you ready, Shinji? This is your last chance to back out."**

"I'm prepared for what is to come, Miss Ritsuko." he replied. "My life is in your hands... please don't screw up."

The woman laughed. **"Oh, don't worry about that. Initiating start-up sequence."**

 **"Hai!"** the subordinates cheered all together, snapping into their respective roles. At this point, Shinji tuned them all out, and placed himself in a calm sense of mind. He did not recoil or panic like he had last time as Lilith's blood, LCL, began to flood into the cockpit. He simply allowed the fluid to flow into his mouth, allowing him to breath normally, before exhaling deeply, allowing several air bubbles to fly upwards from his mouth.

Once he felt the sense of warmth wrapping all around him, he smiled fondly, relaxing. "I've missed you..." he whispered quietly, lifting his head back. "Mom..."

* * *

"Amazing..." Ritsuko breathed, completely astounded as she stared at the monitor. He has a perfect synch rate with Unit-01... Not even the Second Child was capable of this."

"He's not freaking out over the LCL thing either." Ibuki noted. "Is this really his first time in an Evangelion?"

"To our knowledge, yes." Misato said. "Although, given his personality..."

"Agreed." the blonde nodded. "He doesn't let anything faze him in the least..."

* * *

Once all the stages were completed, Eva Unit-01 was brought upward, being thrusted all the way upwards straight to the surface. The velocity didn't really affect him so much, his posture cool and calm. He would have plenty of time to worry later.

Finally, he reached his destination. He calmly opened his eyes to greet the visage of the Fourth Angel, Sachiel, who stood before him with it's masks. "Sachiel..." he spoke the being's name, his eyes flashing crimson for a brief instant. "...This place will be your grave."

As soon as the Elevator locks were released, Shinji took action. Unit-01 crouched down, the muscles within it's legs beginning to strain. When the pressure became too much, the boy released it, and launched himself forward. The pure speed behind the leap was terrifying, so quick that the mech could only be seen as a purple blur. Before Sachiel could react, he was already upon him. Unit-01's feet were slammed into it's arms, and the hands gripping the shoulders.

Shinji's leer was mimicked, the purple giant practically sneering in the Angel's face.

"...I..." Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, spoke with clear resolution. "...will kill you."

Then, the bolts came undone. The steel mask that which bound the beast of Armageddon were undone, revealing sharp, jagged molars. It's breath was hot, clashing against the green and dark skin of Sachiel. With a loud snarl, and slammed it's teeth down upon the shoulder, and clamped down tightly.

Sachiel screamed in pain, thrashing around in pain. It's flesh was being torn apart, and ingested into the Evangelion. Finally, it threw Unit-01 off of it, though it was clear the Third Child was not done. He pressed the advance, but was met with a wall of light. Sachiel's eyes glowed red beneath it's mask.

Shinji clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Deploy Absolute Terror Field."

Unit-01 growled, jabbing it's fingers into the wall of light, and then began to rip right through it. With a simple tug, it was torn in half, leaving Sachiel open. The Angel tried to retaliate, launching a spear of holy light at him. Shinji, however, dodged it with ease, ducking beneath it and reaching out for it. With a quick grab, Unit-01 took hold of Sachiel's arm and shoulder, pressing the grip into a firm vice. "Let's go for a stroll, shall we?" Shinji suggested as he then twirled around. Sachiel was brought up off of it's feet, spun 'round and round by Unit-01.

* * *

"Ugh..." Aoba groaned, swirls in his eyes. "I'm getting dizzy..."

* * *

To anyone looking at the sight from a bird's eye view, it would be like a spinning top with a purple center and green edge. Finally, Shinji decided it was enough, and released his grasp. Sachiel was sent flying, tossed straight over the iron buildings of Tokyo-3 before crashing straight into the grass-green mountain side beside it. Unit-01 snarled as it mimicked the gesture of cracking it's knuckles.

For a moment, Shinji wondered if Mari's lust for battle was rubbing off on him, due to his statement. "Now... we can fight without restraint."

If the sudden flashing of Sachiel's eyes told him anything, it was a clear sign that it was not looking forward to what was about to happen next.

* * *

"Incredible..." Fuyutsuki spoke in wonder and amazement. "His skills are... outstanding. It's as if he's been piloting all of his life."

Gendo didn't say anything. Rather, he watched the battle intently, hands folded together neatly over his face, so that others could not see the satisfactory smile plain on his old and scruffy mug. He had to admit, he was pleased with the results. Not only did his son seem to accept this role of combating the Angels, he showed absolutely no fear of the prospect of dying. Strangely, however, he found himself agitated over that. Why was Shinji so voided of emotion? Had something happened? Surely, those three years of solitude couldn't have affected him to this level of degree, could it?

 _'What would you say about all of this... Yui?'_

 **-0.11: There Is (Always) A Chance-  
**

Part Two of Two: COMPLETE

Next Time: 1.00: You Can (Not) Falter


	3. You Can (Not) Falter: 00

This was probably the first time Shinji Ikari had ever been to a hospital, this time as a guest rather than as an occupant, in comparison to all the other times he had been here. From what he recalled, all the previous times he had been here were either leaving it as a patient, or stuck here for a long period of time. He was usually confined to a bed, bandaged in several areas, usually either the arms or the legs, mostly the hands though. Ah, he recalled the second time he had been to this hospital, after his ordeal with the Fifth Angel.

"Hello." the receptionist greeted him once he walked up to the front counter. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Shinji Ikari." the boy introduced himself, holding out a small thin card. "I'm here to visit Sakura Suzuhara."

"I'm sorry, but she isn't allowed visitors for the time... Oh." Once she took a good, long look at the card, her eyes widened, and took an actual look at Shinji. "I-I see... One moment, please." The receptionist handed the NERV ID Card back to him, and went to her computer. She typed away at it furiously before the results of her labor appeared on the screen. "Miss Suzuhara is on the fourth floor, room 1023. You will find her at the left hand side, right near the West wing."

"Thank you." With a sharp, formal bow, he turned to the elevators. As he moved away from the reception desk, he could 'see' the woman's eyes fixated on him, and heard her 'words'.

 _ **He doesn't look no older than fourteen... What on Earth are those people thinking?**_

Other than having strength that could easily surpass a normal human, Shinji had managed to retain some of his traits during his time as Yehowah, such as the 'sight', in a sense, along with his inhuman hearing. Before he came here, he also started to tinker around with his abilities, to see if he still possessed them. Sure enough, he could still deploy an AT-Field, though it was substantially weaker than the one he could previously create. He could also still 'fly', but unfortunately, he never truly had a use for that particular ability, so he didn't know the full capabilities of such a thing.

Shinji also made a mental note to thank Gendo for the ID Card. As he was a pilot exclusive to NERV, an Evangelion Pilot to be exact, he had access to information that most people were not privy to, but there were still some sensitive pieces he wasn't given access to. He made a mental note to discuss something with his father later, but for now, he would have to rectify his mistake. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he took a brief glance at his wristwatch.

8:15

"Only half an hour left..." he muttered before the 'ding' signalled the arrivial of the elevator. The steel doors opened, and a number of people left. Once it was empty, he stepped inside. The doors closed behind him. It only took a while before the elevator began to move again, a dull metallic grinding echoing around him.

 _'Even though I drove Sachiel back from the city, Toji's sister was still hurt.'_ Shinji thought sadly. _'I guess no matter what I did, the result would be the same. Still, it's too early to tell for sure, though. After all, the Fifth has yet to arrive.'_ Upon recalling the angels, he thought of the one that caused the most strife for him, who he had thought to be the very beginning of his despair-wrought journey. _'Zeruel...'_

* * *

Rei Ayanami was both curious and awed, all at the same time. In all honesty, during the ordeal of the Fourth Angel's appearance, she had expected to be summoned, despite her injuries. After all, from what she learned, Commander Ikari's spare pilot wasn't exactly the best, ideal choice, so naturally, she had reservations. When she learned he had defeated the Angel without any problems, she felt astounded. Someone without any sort of training was capable of facing off against an Angel? And did it so easily?

It hadn't even been a day, and already, Rei wanted to get out of bed to meet the boy. She wanted to see what sort of person he was like, and to know whether or not he could be an asset. Commander Ikari anticipated this, and decided to show her the recording of the entire battle.

Evangelion Unit-01 was truly a sight to behold in it's battle against Sachiel. It did not falter, nor had it hesitate. It's pilot only bore determination, and the utmost attention to the encounter. She felt slightly shaken when she saw it bare it's fangs, savagely tearing into it before throwing it aside, moving the battle away from the city and to the mountain. From there on, Unit-01 did not hold back.

 _'Shinji Ikari... the Third Child...'_ Rei thought, the visage of the brown-haired boy, who looked no older than her, standing against the Angel without an instant of fear. If at all anything, he looked the very part of a warrior, one who devoted his entire being into the battle. _'I wonder... Are you an asset to NERV, or...'_

She shook her head. She couldn't think ill of him yet. After all, she hadn't fully gotten a good grasp on him yet. There was the matter of meeting him, and then getting a better grasp on him. For now, she would withhold judgment on Shinji Ikari. Even still, why couldn't she shake this feeling...?

Why did it feel as if she had met the Third Child before?

* * *

 **I KNOW OF THIS FEELING...**

Sachiel was met with resistance. His spears were halted by the golden light of the soul, the barrier of absolute terror. At first, it couldn't fully comprehend such an action until it felt the overwhelming presence. It was weakened, but it could recognize the presence within that machine... within that pale imitation of an Angel.

 **I FEEL THE LIGHT OF YOUR SOUL WITHIN THIS CAGE...**

The purple imitation beared its fangs at him, eyes glaring directly into his own gaze. He leaped, arms ready to tear into him. He erected a barrier of his soul, but the imitation dug it's fingers into it, easily ripping it apart as if was nothing but paper. Once again, he created his spears, but the imitation was agile. It moved with incredible speed, dashing beneath it and reaching out to grab him again.

 **I SMELL THE ABSOLUTE TERROR THAT REACHES ACROSS YOUR WINGS...**

The imitation bounced forth, and Sachiel bounced away. His wings allowed him to move quite a ways, yet the imitation proved to be far faster that what he had anticipated. It's speed was staggering, able to cross the Earth with little trouble at all, the Earth shuddering beneath it's quakes, and it's roar tearing the heavens asunder. For a moment, a mix of both fury and resentment bellowed alongside, but a second later, Sachiel felt... enlightenment.

 **I KNOW THE WINGS YOU BEAR... THE HEAVENLY THRONE YOU SIT UPON...**

Once again, the imitation shot forward. Once again, Sachiel brought forth the barrier forged by his soul. Once again, it tore through it. It's stampede was not halted in the least. He tried to impale the imitation, but it avoided it with a near flawless jump, leaping over it and then crashing back down to the ground. Sachiel quickly tried to bring his spear back, yet the purple beast grasped it.

Within the imitation, the heavenly entity gritted his teeth, feeling pain erupting all over his hands. However, the pain was subsided near instantly. With a tug, Sachiel was brought forth towards him. Within that movement, he unleashed a second spear, this one impaling the shoulder. Yet the imitation did not stop, instead it growled fiercely, white hot rage reflected in it's gaze.

Now they looked each other in the eye.

 **THE SOUL IS BRILLIANT... SO WONDERFUL... TELL ME, BEFORE I JOIN THE SEA OF DRIAC... WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**

The imitation pinned him to the ground. With a stomp, his arm was destroyed. With a swift bite, the spear was shattered. It howled at his face, rearing it's arm back. From within, the heavenly entity answered his question, his voice as divine as his soul, and his gaze as ever watchful as the progneitors before him.

 ** _My name..._**

The imitation slammed it's fist down. His heart shuddered, cracking from the sheer strength. The power of the soul flowed through the punch, and with it, the power of oblivion. In his last moments, Sachiel could feel his heart ebbing away... breaking apart. At the very least, he could hear the name of the one who had sided with the Lilin, he who beared power surpassing even that of the Father of the Holy.

 ** _...is Yehowah, God of Death and Rebirth. Rest, Sachiel... and may you find your own heaven, that which sleeps eternally._**

With that, from then on, all Sachiel knew... was the bliss of silence.

* * *

Gendo sat his desk, Fuyutsuki at his side. As usual, he was placed in his iron-clad stance, hands clasped beneath his chin while he observed the obsidian monoliths in front of him, several in number. He felt slight annoyance, having being subjected to this foolish interrogation. These fools were throwing a fit over his son's victory against Sachiel, which he felt approval over. Shinji was obviously no longer the whining child he had left behind. He had grown into a man now. Though he had long since abandoned such emotions, his fatherly side had never truly died out, and felt proud at seeing his son, yet also sadness that he couldn't have watched him grow in that time. Why should that matter, he felt himself ask. All that mattered was succeeding in his plans, nothing more.

Then again, it was rather hard to absolve parental feelings, even if he had nearly wiped it out.

 **Gendo Ikari... You understand the significance of these events, do you not?**

That was the voice of SEELE 01, the head of the Human Instrumentality plan. In truth, he was probably the only person out of all these idiots that Gendo could tolerate, and perhaps hold something akin to kinship.

 **Unit-01 performed beyond our expectations... far beyond them. We had not anticipated such an event, much less such level of profficency.**

"I can assure you, we were equally as shocked to see the Third Child act beyond expected parameters." Gendo told him earnestly. "However... I fail to see what the problem with this turn of events is. Sachiel has been defeated. The objective has not changed."

 **That is not the point!**

He withdrew his scowl as best he could. SEELE 02, always such the hothead... honestly, why did Keele allow such an imbecile to be apart of such a union? It was beyond him.

 **We were informed that the Third Child, your son, was weak-willed and would have hesitated to step inside the Evangelion! Instead, he pilots it without a second thought!**

"Your point?" the Commander of NERV raised a curious eyebrow. "It simply means that he will be of use."

 **Perhaps, but we had not expected this.**

Ah, SEELE 03... Another one he could tolerate to a point.

 **Shinji Ikari's psyche evaluation was not within the expected parameters.**

"I believe you mean, 'Lieutenant' Ikari, now."

 **...Beg pardon?**

"Shinji Ikari has requested to be transferred to NERV personnel. He is current status as a pilot is equivalent to that of First-Lieutenant."

The reactions SEELE displayed were... amusing, to say the least.

 **What?!**

 **Explain, Gendo.**

"The boy's mentality is indeed not what we had anticipated..." the Commander drawled out nonchalantly. "However, the current situation is a favorable one. At the very least, he doesn't require an incentive to pilot the Evangelion. As far as we should be considered gentlemen... we do not need a spineless child who would rather hide beneath the bed and wait for the storm to pass. What we need is a soldier capable of listening to orders."

 **Even so!**

 **Perhaps Ikari bears a point.**

That was SEELE 04, the gullible one, and also the voice of reason when things had become heated.

 **We do not require a sniveling brat throwing a tantrum, we need someone who shall obey and do as he is told.**

 **Agreed.**

SEELE 05 bellowed, his voice as thundrous as always.

 **Even still, this is not what we had expected... I trust this will not affect our plans in regards to Human Instrumentality?**

"No." Gendo assured him. "It will not."

 **Then that is all we need to hear...**

SEELE 06 said weakly, his voice aged and feeble.

 **Then I believe this meeting is adjourned for the time being.**

With that, all the monoliths, save one, had lost their crimson inscribings. The only one that remained was SEELE 01, which stood directly before Gendo, as if in an opposing view.

 **Gendo... Your son, can we trust him to perform his duties accordingly?**

Keele asked curiously, albeit with a slight of worry.

 **Our plans hinge on his encounter with the Angels.**

"Trust me, old friend." Gendo pushed up his shades. "The Lieutenant will perform to the best of his abilities... He has already proven that much."

 **Very well then... Let all things be cleansed in Instrumentality.**

Finally, the monolith fell silent. Instantly, the black darkness was erased, as if it was never there to begin with. Now, everywhere around the two was a green room, meant of visual purposes. Fuyutsuki, who remained silent through out the meeting, scoffed. "Buffoons, every last one of them..." he said in distaste. "All because of one thing that was unaccounted for."

"They do have a reason to be worried, however." Gendo said, standing up. "We did not expect the Third Child to agree to piloting Unit-01 so quickly, nor had we expected such a performance."

"And neither did we expect him to ask to be drafted, either." the old man chuckled, amused. "He is indeed nothing like how he was three years ago."

 _'No...'_ Gendo thought sadly, strangely, recalling his son's words when Captain Katsuragi had told him that he could die if he got out into the battlefield. _'No, he is not...'_

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?"

The receptionist looked up from her computer, seeing a familiar face standing in front of her. She smiled, already moving on to another file. She was touched by the devoted nature of this boy, with him visiting his sister nearly every day, despite the fact that she wasn't allowed any visitors... at least, not anyone that wasn't with NERV. She still recalled the boy from earlier, who left not too long ago. "Hello, Mr. Suzuhara." she said kindly. "Are you here to see your sister again?"

"Y-yeah..." the boy said hesitantly. "Is she allowed any visitors yet?"

"Sorry, but... Oh, one moment." The receptionist turned away from him for a moment, looking at her screen. There had been a newly made change to Sakura Suzuhara's file, regarding her treatment and care. She nearly felt herself fall out of her chair in shock. _'Her medical expenses are fully paid?'_ she thought, bewildered. _'And she's to be moved to a more professional ward too... Was it that boy from earlier?'_

"Miss?" Sakura's brother, Toji, shook her from her thoughts. She turned away from her computer, and looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"W-well... it looks like you came at just the right moment. Her condition is now stabilized, and she's able to see visitors."

"S-seriously!" the boy smiled widely, leaning forward with his palms smacked against the desk. "W-what room is she in?!"

Once she gave him the directions, Toji shot off like a bullet, straight towards the elevators.

* * *

Sakura Suzuhara sighed tiredly as she closed her book shut, placing it back against the small table next to her. "I wonder when I'll be able to see Big Brother again?" she wondered aloud before plopping against the small cushion behind her. She had started to become rather antsy, waiting for when the doctors would allow her family to see her. Since when her apartment building was evacuated, long after the being they called an Angel was defeated, she had been stuck here, as some debris had fallen on top of her, and broke a few of her bones. Plus, she kind of conked her head somewhere along the way, so she had a small concussion too.

In other words, it was gonna be one very long stay. The books the doctors and nurses gave her didn't really help all that much. Instead, it just made her feel more lonely than she already was. She only needed a few more weeks of examination, and then she would be allowed to leave. She could patient in that time... but she still missed the sweet presence of company.

Just then, as she was about to recline back into the void of sleep, she heard the door open. "Pardon the intrusion." an unfamiliar voice, a soft male from the sound of it, apologized as the door closed behind them. Sakura looked up to see a boy who looked her brother's age with short brown hair and soft eyes of the same color, dressed in a white dress-shirt with a blue one underneath it, along with black slacks with a leather belt keeping him supported. "You're Sakura Suzuhara, Toji's sister, right?"

Sakura blinked owlishly, nodding her head. The boy smiled, bowing. "I'm Lieutenant Shinji Ikari of NERV... I'm also the one responsible for getting you in the hospital in the first place. Gomenosai."

Sakura blinked again, taking the time for his words to register. Her thoughts was being placed into order, looking at the boy from head to toe. Her first thought was that he was extremely young to be in a military organization, while her second thought was wondering what exactly he meant by being the one who brought her here? ...Wait, was he the one who was piloting the purple robot she heard about?

"O-oh no, it's fine!" she said, waving her hands around. "It-it wasn't like you knew I was going to end up like this! So, please... It's not your fault."

"Even still, had I acted more quickly, you would not be here." Shinji stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "For that... I apologize."

"It really isn't your fault, mister Ikari." Sakura insisted. "I mean, you fought that big monster to protect everyone right?" She smiled brightly. "So stop beating yourself up over this, please?"

For a while, he had a look of silence before sighing in resignation, smiling. "Very well." he nodded. "So then, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good!" Sakura giggled. "The doctors say I should be out of here in a few weeks! I'll be able to spend some time with my brother soon!"

"Really? That's good."

"Say, how did you know where I was?"

"Like I told you, I'm a Lieutenant with NERV. I can get some information about operations, including casualty reports and the likes."

Of course, that was a blatant lie to her face. He couldn't exactly tell her that he came all the way from the future, now could he? Still, it was glad to see that she was doing alright. The last time he had seen her was after he left to go find Gendo, bidding her farewell and thanking her for looking after him in all that time. Truly, was a kind-hearted angel descended from Heaven.

"Wow, NERV really is amazing!"

Shinji chuckled. "It can be, at times..." He turned to the door. "I have to go. If I don't leave, I'll be late for school. I'll try to see you again soon."

She gave him a pouting look with a bit of the puppy-dog eye treatment mixed in. She was starting to enjoy his company, after all. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, unfortunately." he told her sadly before smiling again. "Tell you what? Next time I come to see you, I'll bring you something."

"R-really?!" the girl said, eyes wide with a giant smile on her face. "You mean it?!"

"Hai."

"In-in that case... could you..."

* * *

When Toji entered the room, he had expected his sister to be in the bed, asleep and bandaged. That had been his worst fear since learning about what had happened. However, when he stepped inside, he found her to be happy, joyful, and humming to herself. "Hey, sis."

"Big brother!" Sakura cried in joy, her head snapping to him. "You came!"

"H-hey!" Toji smiled, running up to her bed. "Oh man, I'm so glad...! When the doctors told me that you were banged up, I thought... Oh man...!"

"Big Brother?"

"It's... it's nothin'!" the boy chuckled, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "S-so how are you? You must have been pretty lonely, huh?"

To his surprise, his sister shook her head. "No, someone just came to visit me earlier!" Toji's eyes widened. Someone had already been to visit his sister already? But, she just started to receive visitors! How could she have been getting visitors already? "His name was Shinji Ikari!" Wait, the person who visited his darling, precious little sister was a guy?! Oh, he better have not done anything, otherwise there was gonna be hell to pay! "He was the guy who was piloting that big robot!"

Toji nearly felt his anger leave him. _'The bastard who got her hurt in the first place was the guy who came to see her? Then, does that mean they already know each other?'_

"He came by to say he was sorry for me getting hurt." Sakura pouted. "Big Brother, did you threaten him?"

"No, of course not!" _'Though the thought did pass my mind.'_ he added silently. "So, er... where is he now? Did he tell you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, all he said was that he was going to be late... Ooh, he did promise to get me that new toy that came out a while ago when he comes by again!"

He blinked. Once, twice, three times. Finally, he gaped. "Wait, you mean THAT one?" he asked, incredilous. "But-but that thing is expensive! Even Ma said she wouldn't be able to buy ya one with her paycheck."

 _'Huh...'_ Toji thought a second later, a smile coming to his face. _'Maybe... he isn't that bad after all. Shinji Ikari, huh? I'll have to remember that.'_

* * *

"Alright, everyone, settle down." the teacher told the class, seeing their excited nature. It was to be expected, since they were getting a new student. "I'm sure you already know, but we have a new student." She looked over at the door. "Please, come in."

"Arigato."

The door opened, revealing the new kid. Rei expressed surprise when she saw the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, step inside, a bag slung over his shoulder. The class ceased their idle chatter immediately, noticing the strange aura of calmness and tranquility around him. He bowed respectfully before them, his arms at his side.

"Ohayo." Shinji greeted. "My name is Shinki Ikari. I will be attending this school from today forward." He flashed a small smile. "Please, take care of me."

Rei blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Then she stared. "...Ara?"

 **-1.00: You Can (Not) Falter-**

Part One of Three: COMPLETE


	4. You Can (Not) Falter: 11

Shinji had truly missed the feeling of being in a desk, as if he were truly being able to live a normal life. He also missed the sensation of being inside a classroom, surrounded by other students who would often give him curious glances. Rei in particular was staring at him, her face telling him that she couldn't ascertain whether or not he was an anomaly or a contradiction. She had already been informed that he had been drafted into the military as an official pilot, bearing the rank of Lieutenant. It would make sense if he were at the base, but here at school?

She failed to understand that, simply because he was an official soldier now, did not mean he could live the life of one 24/7. Misato, along with several other staff officers of NERV, had suggested that it would be best if he were to try and live a normal life while also living the current one he had. Naturally, he accepted. He liked being inside a classroom, listening to lectures... even if they were pointless at this point, having a great deal of knowledge at this point. But, of course, there was another reason he chose to become a student.

And the reason just happened to come in the form of a holographic text on his digital pad, right next to him.

 _TechGeek: Pssst... new kid!_

Shinji's eyes glanced over at a young boy sitting at one of the windows, his sandy hair a total mess, and his glasses sitting perfectly at the bridge of his nose, his face eager with anticipation. If he knew Kensuke, and he was pretty sure he knew him well, he would be outright asking him-

 _TechGeek: You're the pilot of that purple robot, right?_

He smiled wistfully, his fingers dancing across the digital pad in an almost unreal pace.

 _YHWH: For starts, the correct name is Evangelion Unit-01... and yes._

Kensuke's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

 _TechGeek: Hahah! I KNEW it! You transferred the day after that thing showed up!_

 _YHWH: Would you be kind enough not to blurt this out to the class? I'd rather not have to deal with the hassle._

 _TechGeek: Sure thing! Say, you got some free time?_

 _YHWH: I should._

 _TechGeek: Cool! Meet me up at the rooftop at lunch!_

 _YHWH: Very well._

With that, the private chat room ceased. Shinji resumed listening to the lecture, and caught the curious eyes of Rei Ayanami staring at him in wonder, her face as composed and cold as it ever was. Truly, that was the face of the Rei Ayanami he had first befriended, rather than the one who came after her. Rei Q, as Asuka later called her in order to diffuse any sort of confusion, was damn near emotionless to a fault, all save for the fact that she was very close to him for whatever reason.

And then, of course, there was the fact that she didn't know how to use do any chores, in contrast to Ayanami. He shuddered when he recalled the state of her room. He honestly didn't know which looked worse: Misato's apartment, or hers. Ayanami's room was a mess, that was without a doubt, but unlike Misato, it was messy as a result of her own style of coordination and cleanliness. Rei Q had no sense of such things, so naturally, the state of her room looked as if it belonged in quarantine. Even if you cleaned it, it would be even messier the next day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji also saw Toji staring at him. He wasn't able to tell if he was glaring at him for visiting his sister without his permission, for being the reason she was in the hospital in the first place, or because, unlike last time, he just hated him because he wanted to. Well, whatever. Considering he and Kensuke were as thick as thieves, chances were the two would be together when he would meet the tech otaku up on the roof when Fourth Period came to an end. In the meantime, he would just enjoy the lesson.

* * *

After Second Period reached its climax, the bell tolled and allowed the boy to relief the slowly building of stress in his legs, standing up from his chair and stretching his arms. He had almost forgotten how being idle for a period of time would cause some discomfort in the human body. He didn't suffer such thing as Yehowah, so it was a bit annoying. He packed up his things, and left the classroom to reach the Third Period class he was designated to. He would set his things down there, and spend what little time there was at Break to re-familiarize himself with the school layout.

"Ano, you're Ikari-kun, right?" Shinji stopped, turning to see a familiar girl walking up to him, her hair done in two, relatively small pigtails on either side of her skull, small beaded bands keeping them there. "I'm the Student Council President," Hikari Horaki introduced herself to him once again, bowing. He kindly returned the gesture. "Hikari Horaki."

"Ohayo, Kaichou." Shinji greeted her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm simply doing my job as the Class Representative for 1-A. How are you, Ikari-kun? Are you adjusting here in Tokyo-3? I know it must sound crazy, seeing as how you just moved here, and right in the middle of an Angel attack, so..."

"I am doing well, Kaichou." he assured her. "I do not have a problem with my classroom assignments, nor anything in particular with the school itself."

"Ah, I see..." Hikari said, nodding in understanding. She was a bit surprised by his apparent attitude, however. Outwards, he looked like a shy boy who rarely interacts with others, preferring if they come to him. Instead, he comes off as polite, stoic, and perhaps a bit detached. Quite frankly, it reminded her of Rei Ayanami, albeit to a much lesser extent. She was actually thankful for that. She could not once in her life recall someone who showed hardly any emotions. "Are you making any friends here, Ikari-kun?"

"If, by friends, you meeting meeting with Aida-san and Suzuhara-san, then yes, I am." he told her.

The reaction was... humorous, at best.

Hikari's eyes widened, her body suddenly growing frigid as she struck the ever famous anime pose "WHAT?!", which was them standing on one leg, the other lifted up, and both arms locked in a strange position, a mix of horror and shock written across her face. Smiling innocently, while hiding his vast amusement at the situation, he tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Kaichou?"

"Y-you're friends with Aida-kun and Suzuhara-kun?!" she gaped, to which he confirmed with a nod. She immediately brought herself out of her shocked state, and became slightly assertive, her face of the utmost serious. "Ikari-kun, if those two give you any problems, tell me right away, understand?!" she asked, or rather demanded, of him. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure which it was. "Aida-kun may not look it, but he's a bit of a hassle around here, especially for his uncanny love for machines! And Suzuhara-kun, is, well..."

"A stereotypical jock?" Shinji offered. "All muscle and no brains and inconsiderate of a girls feelings?"

"W-what?! No, Toji-kun isn't inconsiderate of me!"

The corner of his lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "...I said nothing about him being inconsiderate towards you, Kaichou." he pointed out to her, watching her cheeks flare into a shade of pink that matched the color scheme of Evangelion Unit-08. "Regardless, if they prove a problem, I shall inform you."

"T-thank you, Ikari-kun." Hikari tried to recover, but was sadly unable to repress her blush. "W-well then, see you!" She quickly turned on her heels, and broke into a run, lest someone see her embarrassed face. Shinji shook his head slightly, knowing full well that Toji and Hikari were practically lovebirds that were unable to express their feelings. They were never able to do so, not even before he enacted the Near Third Impact. He was still able to recall the anguish that clutched at his heart, the despair that engulfed him when he thought that he was the central cause of their deaths, alongside so many of his classmates... and everyone else in Tokyo-3.

Well, at any rate, he would at the very least try to refrain from causing such an act again in the near future... provided Zeruel was capable of mercy. If not, then he would show the Angel none.

* * *

"Yo, Shinji!" Kensuke waved at him, his back facing the green fence that kept so many students from falling to their deaths. "Over here!"

The former godly being walked over to his friends from his last life, having set his things down in his Fifth Period classroom. Toji, as he expected, was also present, leaning against the fence with his hands in his pockets, trying to look intimidating or possibly sizing Shinji up. Unfortunately, he lost that look when he noticed who had decided to join him. Kensuke also noticed, and his eyes widened. "W-wait, Ayanami-san?! What are you doing here?!" he asked in surprise. "A-and are you sure you should be walking around without your crutch?!"

"I am fine, Aida-san." Rei informed him, her tone as flat and empathetic as ever. "I am merely accompanying Lieutenant Ikari to ensure that Suzuhara-san does not try to physically harm him."

Well, he should have expected her to be blunt, but he never recalled her doing it to this extent. Naturally, though, he was amused when he saw Kensuke's jaw drop in a comical fashion, while Toji stared at him in disbelief. "YOU'RE IN THE MILITARY?!" the two friends cried in shock, obviously not expecting someone their age to be a member of an official, yet secret organization, much less the pilot of a machine. Of course, NERV's existence was finally made public, but because Gendo was still working with SEELE at this point in time, he had to provide a cover story regarding the Angels. As far as the public was aware, the Evangelion was the best defense against the Angels, beings from another world. If you were to ask Shinji, it was a bit cliche, and a very overused idea.

"That is correct." Shinji confirmed their question, answering flatly. "I was made into a pilot shortly after piloting the Evangelion, the machine you saw me pilot the other day."

"N-no offense, Ikari, but..." the otaku looked pensive, choosing his words carefully, lest he incur the wrath of what was the dangerous enigma known as Rei Ayanami. "A-aren't you a bit young to be a solider?"

"It was not as if I had a choice, Aida-san." He didn't have a choice at all, no matter which life he was living. If he didn't pilot the Eva, the Angels would reach Lilith, and a Third Impact would obliterate all of humanity. His only choice was to fight, and defeat them. Of course, now that the truth of the matter was exposed to him, and with the way he was now, still trying to become accustomed to human emotions and logic and viewpoints, he wouldn't have cared if the Angels reached Lilith. Of course, even when he was a "perfect being" as a result of the Final Impact, Shinji retained a sense of morality and wishing that had been deemed unnecessary by Angels, and despite his goal at the time being to make a world perfect for humans as a whole, he still genuinely wished for a chance to make things right. He never would have expected Adam and Lilith to grant him that chance while he rested.

Regardless, he was back to being a pilot that opposed the Angels, and they would know of him. Sachiel knew of him, and welcomed him with open arms as he was embraced by Death. He couldn't say the same for the other Angels, however. He would not know how they would come to greet him.

"You are Toji Suzuhara, Sakura's older brother, correct?" Shinji turned his attention to the jock, who was surprised he knew of him, but chalked it up to Sakura telling him. The boy must have expected him to say something along the lines of 'it wasn't my fault your sister got hurt', because his glare was seething, right to the point where it would burn a hole in his body. Unfortunately, Shinji Ikari's existence was a curious one... for so many reasons.

This being one of them.

"Gomenosai."

He bowed his head, his back straight and aligned with his neck, with arms at his sides. Toji lost his glare almost immediately, and was replaced with shocked confusion, staring at him. Kensuke shared a similar expression, startled quite a bit. Rei, however, merely stared at him, as if trying to figure out a puzzle with missing pieces left unfound.

"If it wasn't for me, Sakura-san wouldn't be in the hospital." Shinji said, standing back up. "Nothing I will say will earn your forgiveness, so I will not bother making excuses. With that in mind, I have one request." He tapped his cheek. "Please hit me."

The jock blinked. Once, twice, thrice.

Then, his jaw dropped to the ground... figuratively speaking. His eyes were bulging out from the skull, as if threatening to pop out. "EH?!"

And just like that, one hell of a friendship was made.

* * *

 **I CAN FEEL YOU...**

Slowly emerging from the confines of it's realm, a crimson beast was born. The first thing created was it's mask, carved of bone with two holes peering out at the world. Attached to it, a red body, armored with only the stomach exposed, where it's round heart sat.

 **YOUR SOUL BURNS BRIGHTLY AMONGST THE LILIN...**

Two lapping lights wavered around, lashing about like whips, seeking for anything to reduce to ash.

 **I KNOW OF THE WINGS YOU BEAR, THE ABSOLUTE TERROR THAT REEKS UPON YOUR FLESH...**

The being removed itself fro the realm of non-existence, it's gaze locked on the landmass that stood across from it.

 **I CAN FEEL THEIR PRESENCE AGAINST YOU... THE FATHER OF THE HOLY, AND THE MOTHER OF THE HOLY...**

It could sense him within that city, living a life amongst the lesser beings of existence. It knew of him from Sachiel's lingering presence before he departed for the Sea of Driac. It could see how he fought from within that pale imitation of one of their kin, how he wielded the power of his Soul's light. He had truly been worthy of those wings, of his station... but it could not fathom how he could stand to live with the Lilin. Was he perhaps like their brother, Tabris, who saw potential within them?

It wished to learn that answer.

 **I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, GOD OF DEATH AND LIFE...**

Shamshel's eyes peered at the city, it's gaze focused on the godly being bearing the form of a meager child.

 **WE SHALL MEET SOON... HERE, AT THIS BATTLEFIELD KNOWN AS TOKYO-3.**

 **COME TO ME, YEHOWAH... SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUR SOUL.**

* * *

For the briefest moment, Shinji's eyes flared red as he peered out at the sea of red, which was visible from here at the rooftop. Toji was still surprised by his recent actions, but acted nonetheless. Currently, a red bruise was located on his left cheek, the stinging pain nothing but a nuisance. Kensuke was asking if he was alright, while Rei continued to observe him. She was the only one who noticed who, or rather, what, he was gazing at.

 _ **You've come at last...**_ he whispered to the Fifth Angel. _**If you know the fate of Sachiel, then you will be made aware of your own. If you wish to see my Soul, then so be it... Show me yous, Shamshel, and I shall match you, measure for measure.**_

His eyes narrowed.

 _ **You will not touch the Lilin. You will not harm humanity any further. This, I swear...**_

His resonance affected more than Shamshel, who was pleased to hear the words of a being that surpassed his own existence. It had reacted to Evangelion Unit-01. From the observation deck, Ristuko could see it. The sudden movements of the hands, the fingers twitching so slightly, and the green eyes opening, only to show the deepest crimson.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What-How?!"

"Doctor Akagi!" The woman whirled around, seeing a staff officer at the door, panting heavily with sweat pouring down his brow. "It-it's here!"

"What?!" Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. "What is?!"

"The-the Fifth Angel!" he answered her. "It's here!"

 **-1.11: You Can (Not) Falter-**

Part Two of Three: COMPLETE


End file.
